


Into the Sunset

by NatatBlue



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatatBlue/pseuds/NatatBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mission, Eggsy wants to be James Bond with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sunset

Eggsy wrapped his arms around his knees and tried to stop the shaking. He’d done good. He’d saved the world, and he felt wrung out. He’d pretended well enough, waving the bottle of champagne around like a good bloke and banging on the princess's door. Isn’t that what spies did after a mission, get laid? He’d seem in it enough 007 films.

My name is Bond, James Bond, and the women swoon after the handsome, rugged face. He was seriously too young for suave and rugged. Even tarted up in his elegant suit, he still felt like the babyface kid brother.

“Eggsy?”

“Merlin, sir.”

The man was standing there, perfect in his pilot’s uniform, his face inscrutable as usual, his permanent accessory of a clipboard still in his hand. Action figure Merlin complete with clipboard. Yeah, he was drunk. He hadn’t had a drop, and his mind was more muddled than after a night at the pub.

“After effects of cortisol and adrenalin. Exhaustion, disorientation, loss of equilibrium are all common side effects.”

What was that man nattering on about? “Whatever you say, guv,” Eggsy slurred.

“You did very well, Eggsy. Get some rest.”

“Only with you.” Eggsy reached out and grasped the hand not curled around the manly clipboard accessory and gave Merlin his winningest smile. “We could rest together.”

Merlin stepped back, extracting his hand with smooth proficiency. “You are my subordinate. I will not take advantage in such a way, especially after today.”

“Do you always have to be so bloody correct, especially after today? Eggsy emphasized the last three words with a knowing smirk. Half the important people in the world got their heads blown off by an exploding circuit. Give us pleb types a break.”

“Sixty-nine percent by my calculations.”

“Sixty-nine percent then. I’m sure one of those sixty-nine percent wrote the regulations about fraternization.”

“I can assure you that your hypothesis is incorrect. Our founders were long ago laid to rest.”

“Perfect, they can’t complain.” Eggsy gave Merlin another wide smile. “What do you say?”

“Lad, I’d say you were impossible.”

“Let’s go for irresistible.”

Merlin looked down at him. He stood with that perfect at ease posture, legs shoulder width, chest braced. “Lad, what you ask—“

“Is what I deserve. Don’t make me beg, sir.”

“Have you?”

“No.”

“Not with Harry?”

“No,” Eggsy shouted, anger making his thoughts clearer. “I never with Harry. What do you think I am?”

Merlin cut him off with a dark look and a firm shake of his head. “All I knew is that Harry was very fond of you, and you seem very sure of yourself, propositioning your superior.”

“I never—“

“Very well, Eggsy, I believe you. He never said; I just thought…”

“You”—Eggsy looked up at Merlin’s perfect mask—“with him?”

“Yes,” Merlin said with a grave nod.

“He never said.”

“He knew how to keep secrets. Can you?”

Eggsy swallowed. Dealing with that maniac with a baseball cap had been easier than meeting Merlin’s gaze. “Yes, sir.”

“Then your proposition is accepted.”

 


End file.
